Hogwarts Awaits
by pollyyao4
Summary: Percy Jackson is on his way to Hogwarts for his first year. Everything seemed fine until he met Undesirable No. 1, Annabeth Chase. Will he hate her for life or fall head over heels for this tiny stranger? (This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson featuring Percabeth.)
1. The Diagon Alley

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 1

The Diagon Alley

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I looked around in the dusty bar. So, this is supposed to be the famous Leaky Cauldron, I thought to myself. I wandered around this place tightly clutching my mom's hand. "Hey, Percy, it's going to be fine alright? You're going to be okay," my mom whispered quietly. We walked up to the bar man and he nodded to my mother, "First year, huh? Well, I wish you the best of luck." My mother smiled back gently and led me to an ordinary wall. She took out her wand and tapped the wall, three up…two across… The wall opened up to the most extraordinary place I've ever seen. I managed to breath out a wow.

My mom took my hand and walked through the sea of people. I looked up at her face and looked back ahead. I put an encouraging smile and walked along the road. On the road I managed to get on the wrong side of today and let go of my mother's hand. I got lost. I was so anxious to get to my mom, I directly bumped into a girl with golden curls. "Please do watch where you're going," she retorted. She made a face at me and thank Poseidon my mom came to me just in time. MY mom dragged me to the side and lectured me about my behavior. By the time I turned around to look for the girl, she was gone. I shrugged and went along the way with my mother.

Our first stop was at Gringotts. We went down the tunnel on the cart with a goblin steering the wheel. By the time I went back up to the surface, it was the first time I had been ever so glad that I was on land. My mom took me afterwards to Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions, I stepped in the store and saw what I was dreaded seeing. The same blond headed girl was sitting on the stool getting her robes fixed by a tall scrawny woman. The girl recognized me and rolled her eyes. The woman greeted me and told me to go wait and sit by the shelf that held the cloth. I sat down nervously and stared at the girl.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

The good news, I was finally on my way to Hogwarts! I was never so excited in my life. The bad news, I had to go myself because my dad was too busy to take me and don't let me even get started on my step-mother. I went through the Leaky Cauldron and asked the barman Tom, to help take me to Diagon Alley. He helped me through with his wand, (I can't wait to get one!) and I thanked him and disappeared in the crowd. I knew this place on the back of my hand and so I first started to go to Gringotts. Just about when I thought everything was going to be okay, this boy bumped into me. I glared at him and retorted, "Please do watch where you're going." I looked at him carefully. He had a head full of jet black hair and a pair of dazzling sea green eyes. He didn't get to say anything because his mother just came and grabbed his hand and hauled him to the side. Gee, I wish he gets scolded, I thought.

I started towards Gringotts. After I got my money I headed straight towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I was greeted with a hello, and a come sit on the stool dear. I went over and plopped down on the stool. I could hardly wait for these to get done. The thing that I am most excited about is a wand. Madam Malkin was just finishing up on my sleeve until that rude boy came in. I glared at him and focused my sight to somewhere other than where he was sitting. I found myself staring at the boy rather than ignoring him, his eyes just has a glow to them that can attract anyone. I forcefully pinched myself and muttered a little ouch and returned to my death stare at the wall in front of me.

 **Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so it might be really bad…so beware of my horrors! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story and please do give your comments and ideas, I want to hear from you and what you think about my story. Thank you so much!**


	2. The Two Meet

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 2

The Two Meet

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I watched quietly as Madam Malkin finish the girl's sleeve. I tried to engage a conversation but it didn't go well. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm sorry that I bumped into to you back there," I somewhat muttered out loud. "Well I'm Annabeth Chase and I will be very glad if you could just be quiet while Madam Malkin finishes up my robes," she stated. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably and shut my mouth. Once every few minutes I would catch her staring at me. I frowned. _If she doesn't like me then why does she keep staring at me_? I thought quietly to myself. I snapped out of my thoughts when Madam Malkin said, "All done! Let me package them for you and then you can go." I looked up, I saw that Annabeth was standing up and she took off her robes and gave it to Madam Malkin. She went over and sat down next to me. I glanced at her and did a little wave and saw that she had completely ignored me. I turned back at the counter and saw that Madam Malkin was all done. I went over and sat down on the stool.

After I got my robes done, my mom took me to all the other shops to get my supplies ready for Hogwarts. At the wand shop I finally got my wand, Alder wood and Phoenix feather core, 12 in' and slightly flexible. Ollivander told me about another wand that was bonded with my wand and that meant I was bonded with the other owner. I took no second thought about it. I took a bit of time at the broom shop to look at the newest racing broom yet. After I got all my stuff and my mom dragged me away from the broom shop we went back home. I still had a month until the first of September to aboard the Hogwarts Express. After I got back home I immediately began examining my supplies and plopped myself on the bed…

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

The boy watched quietly as my sleeve was finished. He engaged a conversation but I wasn't in the mood for talking. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm sorry that I bumped into you back there," he muttered out loud. I suddenly was brimming with anger, after bumping into me, you couldn't just leave me alone to get my robes done?! I put on my best glare and said, "Well, I'm Annabeth Chase and I will be very glad if you could just be quiet while Madam Malkin finishes up my robes." He looked back down and moved uncomfortably in his seat. Oops, that was probably too harsh. I returned my sight back to the blank wall in front of me. Madam Malkin interrupted my death stare at the wall by finishing up my robes. She went to package the robes and I went and sat down next to the boy. He tried to wave at me but, I just ignored him. I saw that Madam Malkin had my robes ready and I got up and retrieved my robes. I left the shop with a last glance at the stool that was now occupied with the Percy Jackson butt. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the shop.

I got everything on my supplies list and went to Ollivander's to get my wand. It came out that my wand apparently had a pair that meant whoever got the other wand he would be bonded for life with me. I groaned at that thought and paid for my wand, Fir wood and Unicorn hair, 11 in' slightly flexible. Apparently my "bonded" wand would be Alder wood and Phoenix feather, 12 in' slightly flexible. I let out a groan thinking about who would get this wand, I hope not the Jackson boy, and little did I know that things weren't going to be the way I planned…

 **Hey Guys! This is my second chapter to this story, (I know that it's very bad and _PLEASE_ do criticize) I hope that you enjoyed it and tell me in the comments what I should write for the next chapter! Thanks a lot for your support ( _if_ you support me...) and I hope that my story is not that boring... Thanks anyways! Toodles!**


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Answering the comments:**

 **: Thanks for the tips! So sorry I couldn't read it sooner so I could've applied it to my third chapter…**

 **Anyways...I hope that you have fun reading this story!**

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 3

On the Hogwarts Express

 _ **Percy's POV**_

It was September 1st, I stumbled into the King's Cross Station with my mom at my side and a cart full of my supplies and an owl my dad bought for me. We shuffled along with the sea of people. We passed platform one…two…three…six…and finally in between platforms nine and ten. My mom pulled me to a stop at the pole that was closest to the number 10 in big black peeling paint. My mom gently settled her hand on the handle of my trolley. I muttered under my breath, "One, two, THREE!" We took off in a run and passed between the barrier that separated us from the muggle world.

I gasped at what I saw on the other side, a scarlet that had words on it that read _Hogwarts Express._ I looked at the crowds and crowds of people stocked at the platform. My mother and I wandered towards the entrance where a small crowd was already filling up.

"Mom! I know, just stop sending me all those letters! I know but…"

"Gran, my cat ran away, I don't know where it is..."

"Excuse me, that is the _second_ time you've bumped into me you brainless git!"

I snapped back to sense as I heard a voice talking to me. Oops, I wandered into the girl called Annabeth _again_. I was met with a pair of angry stormy grey eyes. I gulped, I did not want to get on her bad side. I muttered a quiet apology as she flipped her hair out of her eyes and turned around to get on the express. My mother helped me pull up my trunk in the carriage. I thanked her and said a good bye and was going on the train. I just couldn't wait to see who's going to be there on the Hogwarts Express.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Uhg! My dad is so irresponsible. I told him a month before that I needed him to give me a ride to the King's Cross Station. He completely forgot about it! I was already in a bad mood as I took the crowded subway to the King's Cross Station. By the time I got there, I was almost late! I hate my dad marrying this woman that's not my mom. What's even worse, this she-demon brought along two younger brothers! I hate them with a capital h. I had to haul my own trunk on to a trolley with a little help from a pleasant by passer but that was it. Thankfully I knew how to get on to the platform or else I would be doomed. I ran across the barrier and went into the wizard world. I was so amazed at what I saw. The architect there was amazing! It helped me push my bad mood into a deeper stop in my heart. It was still there, but it was smaller. I got help from the conductor as I loaded my trunk onto the train. I was just turning around to get on the train and guess who I bumped into, Mr. No Eyeballs. Well, he bumped into me and that made my anger awaken fully. I glared at him with my stormy grey eyes. He shrunk back and I turned around not wanting to hear the apology he has for me and went on the train.

As I got into the train, I saw so many compartments filled with older kids bustling around with people their age. I knew they already had friends they knew so I moved on not wanting to disturb them. I got towards that back of the train and saw that there was a compartment with two girls and three boys in there. I guess they were around my age so I knocked and went in.

"Hi, can I sit with you guys?" I asked trying not to show my anger.

The girl with poofy hair replied and said, "Sure, I mean where all okay with right?" She looked earnestly across the seats.

"Um, sure, we're okay with it," the boy with the blond hair replied.

I looked at them gratefully and came in and sat down. I introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. It's so nice meeting you all."

The girl with the poofy hair replied, "The pleasure is mine. My name is Hazel Levesque, and this is Piper." She indicated to the girl next to her.

"My name is Piper Mclean, it's also very nice meeting you," she said. She was beautiful. She had choppy brown hair and a pair of kaleidoscope eyes. I could tell that she didn't intend to be pretty but failed horribly.

The boy with the blond hair stuck out his hand and said, "Name's Jason Grace, pleasure to meet you." I took it gladly smiling upon him. The next boy with curly brown hair boasted, "Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. Nice to meet you." I giggled at what he called himself and everyone in the compartment rolled their eyes. The boy nearest to the window said, "Frank Zhang, it's a pleasure." He flexed his hand out and I took it. We were done with introductions and the train began to move. Then the compartment door opened, showing two pairs of sea green eyes staring at me.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

After I got on the train I moved along the compartments looking for a place to sit. I saw this sandy haired guy wave to me and the person next to him slapped his hand down, "Luke, can't you see that he's a firstie, stop being so pity hearted." I heard it dropped my gaze upon the compartment next to it, I saw that there was three boys is there, I thought that there was no harm so I opened the door to the compartment seeing that I was horribly wrong, on the other side of the boys sat three girls, two others and Annabeth Chase. I found that there was more than just a pair of grey eyes looking up at me.

 **Hey Guys! I hoped that you liked this story, phew! 1,000 words! Wow! I hope that you had fun reading it and please do write some helpful ideas and what I should work on. Thanks!**

 **Toodles!**


	4. The Trip to Hogwarts

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 4

The Trip to Hogwarts

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was stunned. I found myself staring at the pair of intense grey eyes staring up at my green ones. The awkward silence finally broke after a black ( **I'm not trying to be racist, please don't judge me!** ) girl with poofy caramel hair said, "Um…Annabeth, do you know him? Why don't we invite him in, I mean, the train is moving." Annabeth jerked her head in the direction of the black girl. "Hazel, he, he, never mind. I sort of know him, met him when I was getting my supplies at Diagon Alley," Annabeth started out loud but quieted to a whisper that I could barely hear. Suddenly the train jerked forward. I was nearly thrown to the compartment with the boy named Luke in it.

"Here, let me help you. Come in, quick, before the woman finds out!" a boy with blond hair commented and helped me out. He pulled me in the compartment and I sat down next to the blond haired boy. "We already did introductions, so anyways, my name is Jason Grace," the boy stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture, I took it gladly.

The boy with curly hair said, "I've already introduced myself to Annabeth here but I'll make an exception for you. Names Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme." He ended with a smirk and I laughed along the rolled eyes in the compartment.

"My name is Frank Zhang, pleasure to meet you," he said quietly, he too flexed out his arm and I took it too.

The girl on the other side nearest to the window indicated to the girl next to her, "This is Hazel Levesque, and I'm Piper Mclean. Nice to meet ya." I nodded in their direction. Annabeth just glared at me until Piper pointed out that she should introduce herself too. "Annabeth Chase, and you already know that," she grunted.

I then introduced myself and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, it's really nice to meet you all." They nodded and we carried on with introducing our families. I started out first continuing with my intro, "My mum's a witch, dad's also a wizard; but dad left when I was really little. He comes to visit sometimes."

Jason continued, "My dad's a wizard, my mum is a muggle, dad died or left, I don't know, mum never told me." He shrugged off and finished his intro too.

Leo took off, "Dad's a wizard, mum's one too. They both died when I was young. I was raised up with my aunt." He ended with a sad bitterness in his voice.

"Mum's a muggle, dad's a wizard, dad was in war and he never came back after his last one." He muttered quietly. Piper gently set her hand on Frank's thigh.

"My mum's a muggle, dad's a wizard. Mum is a freak, she left my dad for someone _worthier_ of her." Piper made air quotes around the word worthier. She rolled her eyes thinking about her mum.

Hazel commented, "My dad's a wizard, too fond of money," she scowled. "Mum's a witch, dad left her when I was 5."

"My parents are both muggles," Annabeth retorted. She glared at me like I was the one who took the last cookie off her plate.

I gulped under her glare. Thankfully the cart witch turned up and we each bought a decent amount of foods and snacks. I rested back in the comfy leather that held me as I breathed in Pumpkin Pastries one after one. I got a disgusted looks from the girls and I mumbled to them, "What? I do have a big appetite, and plus, I'm hungry." I heard giggles from Hazel and Piper but only heard a cough in Annabeth's direction. _Oh well_ , I thought, _who cares about what she thinks anyways._ After I finished what was my lunch, I had a fun time enjoying talks with my new friends.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I glared at Jackson as he burped in an unnecessarily loud fashion. He withered under my glare. I went back to nibbling on my Chocolate Frog. I had started collecting the Chocolate Frog cards. They were fun to watch as the people on the cards came in and went back out of their pictures. As I nibbled my frog, I watched everyone carefully. I could tell, after my calculations:

-Jason: he was very out-going and he is very friendly to everybody. Very loyal to friends though.

-Leo: joker. On the train ride, he already pulled off jokes and tricks that I couldn't count.

-Frank: bulky but very friendly, like a cuddly panda bear. A baby sumo wrestler.

-Hazel: very loyal, friendly and a good friend; basically she's the friend you head to when you're having a bad day.

-Piper: can make people do things she wants, can calm people down very easily. Very pretty.

-Percy: -

I couldn't figure out that equation. He didn't do much except for eat and play, such a pig. I sighed as I watched the boys play a game of wizards' chess, it was really entertaining to watch the pieces move around like that. I rolled my eyes and found that Hazel and Piper were engaged in a quiet conversation about the boys.

"Don't you think that Jason is cute, Hazel?"

"I guess, but he's not really my type. I like Frank better."

"Ugh, please Hazel, Frank is nothing, just look at Jason's sky blue eyes! His blonde hair and his strongly built body, it's just so attracting."

"Piper, please, I don't really care about Jason. And it seems weird but Leo looks like somebody I knew in muggle school."

"What eves! Percy is pretty cute too."

I giggled at what they said. They whirled around to find that I was having a silent giggle. Hazel blushed a deep red and Piper, well, Piper just bypassed red and turned maroon. I was suddenly attacked by them, I swore that I wouldn't tell and them they let me go. Over all we all had a fun time on the Hogwarts Express. Around 6-7 at night we heard a feminine voice call out, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Hazel and Piper ushered the boys out so we could change into our robes. Barely after the boys came in, the train slowed down. After a few minutes, the train came to a complete stop. Everybody in the train started to pour out the compartments. We got out fairly slow because we were in the back. As we were getting out, I found that a sandy haired boy was staring at me. I managed to blush under his sight. He was pretty cute. I came back to sense when his friend called him, "Hey Luke! Earth to Luke! Luke Castalian!" He jerked and then moved forward. I managed to stumble off the train along with the others. My head moved to scan the area, I heard a voice calling out, "First years! First Years! First Years come over here!" My eyes moved to meet a gruffly looking wizard. I pushed everybody toward the wizard. I just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts!

 **Hey guys! Did you like the story? Please leave some comments and criticism for me to look at. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and I wish you all have a nice day! Sorry I was in a bit rush toward the end… anyways,**

 **Toodes!**


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

**For this chapter, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update, mainly because of another writing assignment I have to do for school (NaNoWriMo). Honestly, it's just very annoying. So in conclusion, I am so sorry that I like, disappeared of the face of the earth.** **Please vote at the bottom for who and who you want to be in which house. Thanks!**

 **Krystaltheelemental : I am so sorry that I am not able to update this month very often but I will try to do my best! Oh and by the way, if you're bored and have nothing to do, go check out my friend jesternator! She's a really good writer, she just doesn't admit it. She writes about Percabeth FanFics, it's really nice, go check it out!"**

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 5

The Sorting Ceremony

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was lined up behind Leo who was behind Frank who was behind the girls with Jason at the end. There were a lot of other first years that I met including a pair of Stoll twins. I shook my head and muttered something about a crazy Annabeth and earned a snicker from Leo and Jason. Frank spun around and looked at Leo like he was crazy. Leo rolled his eyes and pushed Frank around.

"First years! All here? Alright, let's go!" A wizard was standing in the front of the line with a flickering lantern that he held firmly in his hands. Annabeth was obviously trying not to pee her pants. I whispered to Leo that Annabeth looks like she wants to go to the bathroom and Leo burst out laughing. Jason apparently heard it and laughed too. Frank and everybody around us turned in our direction glaring at us. My smile faded as soon as I saw Annabeth glare at me. Her glares were scary, I did not want to get on anyone's bad side. As soon as everyone went quiet, the wizard led us into a path that opened up to a clearing in front of a giant lake.

"Wow," I muttered. Ever since I was small, I had always felt attracted to the waters, if you were looking for a water baby, that would be me. There were boats parked at the edge of the bay and the wizard said four to a boat. I scrambled in a boat with Jason and Leo while Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel clambered into a boat with Frank. I looked around as I saw another girl get into our boat. She had dark skin but lighter than Hazel's and black hair that was pulled back into a neat braid. She looked at us when we were gapping at her and we regained conscious and turned to face the front. I was in the very front of the boat, Leo sat behind me and then Jason then the girl.

"Everybody in? Forward!" The wizard wheezed and shook his boat. The wizard had a boat all to himself whereas there were four students to each boat. The boats as if listening, moved forward and glided gracefully onto the lake. We veered around the edge of the lake and we moved into a huge clearing. I heard everyone gasping as we turned and came face to face with a castle steadied on the rock that connected it to shore. I inched forward wanting to reach the castle faster. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked around and saw that Jason was giggling with Leo, the next thing I knew, I was swallowed in the darkness.

 _ **Leo's POV**_

I was amazed at the castle that was built into the rock that it was sitting on. Thoughts were racing around in my head thinking about the mechanics at this school. I was horribly ADHD and couldn't stay still. I was still thinking when my eyes landed on Percy who was sitting dangerously close to the edge of the boat. My first thought was to pull him back out then I thought, who couldn't resist a fun prank? I turned around and whispered to Jason what we were going to do, Jason's eyes grew large at first when I told him but his afterwards a smirk of mischief was forming on his lips. I nodded at Jason and turned around.

I tapped Percy on the shoulder and he spun around to see us giggling. We suddenly tipped the boat and it flipped Percy overboard! My mind went in horror when he didn't return and the boat was getting pretty far away. Just when I was getting ready to tell the person in charge, a green blob appeared with hands and raised a thunderstruck Percy on board with no sound to alert the wizard. Percy sat on boat facing us his eyes big as galleons. He opened his mouth to say something put something caught him and he turned around to face the front again, still sitting in the very front. I saw Annabeth glance in our direction and spotted the piece of seaweed stuck on his hair, Annabeth muttered to Piper, who was sitting in front of her, Seaweed Brain. I laughed and Annabeth heard me. She glared at me and my laughter subsided. I looked back at my hands shamefully and peeked at Annabeth, she was showing a trace of triumph. My eyes narrowed and I looked up. I saw that we were already at shore.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I hopped off the stupid boat and helped Hazel off the boat. Poor girl, she wasn't in a really good shape she had seasick and saw that green blob of nothing carry Percy back to the ship. No wonder Hazel look scared when she got on the boat. The teacher led us yet to another path and walked up to the castle grounds. I stayed behind with Piper and Hazel, but honestly, I just wanted to ram into the buildings and learn everything that I can. I watched as Percy took the lead when we were told to stay in a single file line. I walked up to Hazel let her lean against my arm. She leaned on for my strength and feebly walked to the castle. By the time she got the castle, she was looking much better and didn't need to lean on me or Piper. I smiled at Hazel and she gave me and Piper a hug. We separated and walked in the line.

I noticed when we walked inside the school, we were led into a tiny room. I didn't know why but I was thinking. I noticed Percy, Piper, and Hazel, and everybody else that was on the cart that I was in was moving about, except for Frank. I personally had ADHA so I couldn't stay still. It felt like a millennia when the teacher finally came in to come get us. The little heads bobbed up and down and got sorted into a line, once again, Percy was in front. The Great Hall was quiet when we came in and they settled down. Up front was a funny looking hat that was torn and shredded but was able to sustain a pretty good condition. It started to speak up and sang a song. When it ended the hall erupted in applauses. A woman up front held a rolled up scroll and began to speak.

"When I call your names, please come forward and put this hat upon your head. This is how you will be sorted among your houses. She began, "Chase, Annabeth." I gulped and walked forward. I frowned and closed my eyes, I would be okay?...

 **Whoooh! What a chapter, there's a cliffhanger! Tune in to read more about the sorting. Now onto the polls…**

 **Question 1: If you can, please comment which houses you want the character's to be in. Thanks!**

 **Thank is all I have for today and thank you so much for reading this garbage… I hope you enjoyed it please please please do comment and THANK YOU again!**

 **Toodles!**


	6. The Starting of a New Prophecy

**Hi guys! I'm back, I will try to update sooner, right after November passes. In December probably, I will update more frequently. Thanks again guys and everybody for the support. I really appreciate it! I am sooooooo sorry if you are no able to see afterwards from reading this story cause I am trying to write a prophecy and it will burn your eyes out. CAUTION: READ AT YOUR ON EXTENT!**

 **Krystaltheelemental: Thanks so much for posting the houses, I might switch your suggestions up a bit cause I do want Percy and Annabeth in the same house, so ya… I'm really sorry that I will not be able to use all your ideas, but I will take most of your ideas in action. Thanks!**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Thanks! I'll try not to mess up the middle, which is probably not going to happen. (Oh and by the way everybody, Sunsunchanchannikki's story is sooooo amazing, she also writes Percy Jackson fanfic, you really should go check it out.)**

 **Guest (Alice): Thank you so much for your kind words of appreciation, I will put Annabeth and Percy in the same house and I will bake the story like a cake and I'll fail miserably because it will turn out burnt :( Anyways, thank you!**

 **Now onto the horribly written story that I have no idea why you are reading right now…**

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 6

The Starting of a New Prophecy

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I sat on the bench listening to what was the sorting hat was going to have in store for me. A tiny but firm voice came into my head.

 _Hmmmmm, Annabeth Chase, I see great wisdom in you, but I also sense a bravery beyond what you can imagine. You are a hard one aren't you?_

I was gripping the seat edge thinking, _just as long as I am not in a house with Percy Jackson, please please please!_

 _Not in a house with Percy Jackson? Well, I can't assure that but you two will achieve greatness together and overcome the dangers that face you two. No? Well, then it must be,_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

Annabeth heard the Sorting Hat yell out the last word and the Great Hall erupted in applauses. The table to the far right was clapping the hardest and cheering for their new member of their house. Annabeth smiled and handed the hat to the lady and she took it and clapped along with the Gryffindors. Annabeth walk to the table and sat down at the front of the table where it was empty, reserved especially for the first years. Annabeth glanced at her group of friends that were with her on the train. She started to play a game with herself, trying to guess everybody's house before they got sorted.

 _So, Piper's probably in Hufflepuff along with Hazel and maybe Frank. I'm not sure about Leo though, and Jason. Jason will probably be in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Leo, I just don't know, but Percy, oh, that's easy, he's naturally a Slytherin with no doubt._

Annabeth watched the next boy who was sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Annabeth suddenly noticed who he was, he was one of her cousins, Malcolm. Malcolm sat down at the Ravenclaw table and saw Annabeth, he waved hi. Annabeth smiled and returned her vision to the next person who was going to get called by the lady. Annabeth watched as each person got called and went to their houses.

Jason was crowned a Slytherin. The next person she knew was sorted was Hazel, she was also a Hufflepuff. That's weird, isn't J supposed to go before L? Piper got sorted next. She was a Hufflepuff too. Then it was Leo and then Frank, they were both Hufflepuffs. Annabeth was now frowning to herself, she had plenty of other friends that came along the Gryffindor table but now the only person standing there was Percy, Percy Jackson.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I stood there, feeling the eyes of the whole hall staring at me. I watched as the woman rolled up her scroll and looked at me. I was the only one left standing there. The woman cleared her throat and asked, "Didn't I call your name?"

"Um, no?" I said, more of like asking her. The woman's face scrunched up and unrolled the long list of names again.

"What is your name, Mr…?" She asked.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson," I answered quietly, still getting penetrated by the stares. The woman looked down and back on her scroll again.

"I am terribly sorry, I missed your name there. Come, put this hat on so you can get sorted into your house!" The woman said kindly. I stepped up and felt the hat drop onto my head covering my face too. Then I heard a voice inside my head.

 _Ahhhhh, Percy Jackson. I have longed to meet you. I see, not bad, plenty of courage and guts, but you do have one fatal flaw._

 _What is it?_ I thought.

Loyalty. But, you don't have the brains like a true Ravenclaw and you aren't fit for Hufflepuff. Let me think… The Chase girl warned me about you being in her house. I am afraid that I might not be able to help. Then it must be, **GRIFFINDOR!** I shakily took off the hat and handed it to the woman who was smiling warmly at me and clapping along. I staggered towards my table and plopped down in a seat, feeling really hungry.

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I groaned, but was the only one. Fourtunatly, nobody heard because they were too busy clapping for Percy. I shrunk in my seat hoping that he wouldn't see me. Too bad, he sat right in front of me. _What the Hades! Why did it have to be me! Ugh… I will never live through this school year with him around, and he's in my house!_ I thought angrily. He just had to mess up my school year that I was looking so forward to. I stopped my train of thoughts and parked it somewhere safe to hear what the woman has to say to us.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I am the headmistress here at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all have success in the coming school year but, let us get on with the opening feast! Enjoy!" Her voice ended with a ring and a series of applauses. I looked at what was my empty plate and sat that in front of it was bowls and plates of food and more food. I saw Percy wolf down everything that he could get his hands on. I rolled my eyes and began engaging a conversation with the people around me, learning more about the teachers, and learning more about Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I finished the fantastic feast where I tried everything that appeared on the plates and bowl. I sighed in pleasure as I felt my stomach full and happy. During dinner, I had talked to some people and made friends with them. I enjoyed Hogwarts so much totally not because of the food. :P

Now, I was walking alongside with the first years and a prefect leading us through the complicated series of stairs and turned and tunnels and doors. We finally arrived in front of a painting of a big fat lady with a lacy pink dress.

"Password?" She asked. I gasped, the paintings could move and talk. I marveled at the painting and heard a voice behind my back.

"Seaweed Brain," I spun around only to meet eye to eye with Annabeth. I rolled my eyes and faced forwards again.

"The password is 'patronum' ( **please don't judge. I actually made it up and it sucks. If you're reading this right now, then wow, I am sooo surprised my nuclear bomb didn't burn your eyes out yet…** ) Remember this, it will be the password to get in the Gryffindor common room. Do not share it with others unless they're Gryffindors."

"Correct," the lady said with a deep voice. She swung off two of her hinges and the portrait opened reveling a cozy common room decorated with red and yellow. The prefect told us where our dorms are and I got in my bed, without thinking twice, fell asleep.

The next day went in a series of classes and food and more food. I was really good at Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, the others, I literally failed. After lunch I headed up to Divination with some of the other Gryffindors. We had Divination with Hufflepuff so we got to see some of the others. ( **I made it so that the first years have Divination because I need it for later uses…** ) I sat down in a table with Frank and two others. I watched as a figure appeared under the smoke and haze that settled in the room.

"Welcome, dear fellow seers, welcome to Divination. I am Professor Trelawney and will b-" She stopped in mid sentence and choked and gasped. Everyone looked in alarm as she grew rigged and she spoke in a scratchy voice with a finger pointing towards me.

" _The one who is born in the early fall,_

 _Shall meet with the one who is born as the seventh month begins._

 _They will come together and defeat what was a threat,_

 _And restore peace upon the land._

 _Along the way they will meet friends and foes,_

 _With a traitor that lurks in between._

 _In the end the world will be saved,_

 _But it will be swallowed by darkness the same."_

Everybody in the room was stumped. I had a birthday in early fall, August 18. I looked across the room at Annabeth, she too was pointed by Professor Trelawney.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

My mind raced as I heard this woman speak and point, to Percy and me. I had a birthday when the seventh month begins, July 12. I locked eyes with Percy, my worst fears were confirmed, this was a prophecy, a prophecy that referred to Percy and me.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Thank you sooo much for reading my story, I am so terribly sorry if it was really bad it burned your eyes out… :( But I thank you guys soooo much for your support and reading this burnt cake that I present to you will garbage. Anyways if you don't like this story, you can always go check out my friends jesternator, Sunsunchanchannikki, and Nattybooboo. They are all really goo writers that all enjoy the PJO series as much as I do. Thanks again guys!**

 **Toodles!**


	7. Getting Settled

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, there's NaNoWriMo going on (it's basically a month, November, where you write a story. National writing month :() so I haven't got so much time. I again apologize for the wait. I will try not to end chapters in cliffhangers, but, what is the point of that? :) I hope you had fun reading this series and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Guest: Errr…I'm not sure if you're one person (BECCA!) but hey, shout outs to all that reviewed on my story! Thanks so much for your compliments and advice, I'll continue this story as long as I could! Thanks for reading though! I sincerely apologies for spelling Luke's last name wrong… D:**

 **DiAngelo646: Thanks for your advice! I will in fact include Nico DiAngleo. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Now on to the story that is so cheesy it will burn your eyes out and you will never be able to read any of the good fanfics anymore… =(**

Hogwarts Awaits

CHAPTER 7

Getting Settled

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I sat on my bed thinking about what happened in divination. Phrases of the prophecy came flooding back to me in bits and parts.

 _Born in early fall… End of July… peace… darkness…traitor…_

I shook my head trying to regain control over my brain. Suddenly, I thought of something else, _your wand has a perfect over, you two will face the next great prophecy together… people have foreseen it…_ I gasped as I heard the familiar croak of the old wand maker, Ollivander. I looked across the room to see the ripe moon hanging in the sky through the rusty mirror. I sighed.

 _I'll think about it tomorrow… now, sleep_

I snuggled back in the warm covers and closed my eyes _._

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I lied in bed hearing all the other boys fall asleep with the soft steady beat of their breathing. They were snoozing off while I was wide awake with energy bouncing in my veins. I pushed myself up from the bed and leaned against the back. I turned my head to see the window better. I looked at the beautiful moon hang in the sky as I slowly closed my eyes.

I found myself on the floor. With a bump on my head. I had tried to sleep throughout the night but that didn't happen. I woke up constantly and drooped back to sleep. In all, I just had a horrible night of sleep. I wonder how I will get through the day with the teachers yelling for me to wake up. I climbed back on my bed having to wake up all the boys with an _ow._ They grunted and fell back in their covers.I got dressed and went down stairs to the common room to check the time. I got down stairs and looked at the clock, it read 3:42. I sighed and dropped into one of the chairs. Well, tried to because there was already something in it.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I got woken up in a really grumpy mood. To make matters worse, it was Jackson who woke me up.

"Seriously, do you have to sit on people when they're sleeping?" I asked to be met by a pair of startling green eyes. Percy jumped up with fright and looked at me.

"I… I didn't …see…y, you there… sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr-"

"Okay! I get it! You can stop!" I ranted. He stopped right away and dropped into a chair right next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and slumped back into the chair wanting some sleep before class started. Talk about sleep! I had no sleep whatsoever last night with my brain thinking about the prophecy. I sat up, abandoning my attempt of sleeping.

"Why did you wake so early, _Jackson_?" I interrogated.

"I rubbed his neck sheepishly and replied, "No sleep last night." He sighed and sat there looking at the fire.

"Why?" I continued.

"Do I look like I know?" He turned and looked at me.

"I dunno?" I shrugged.

"Well, I dunno either. Why are _you_ down here anyways?"

Now, it was my turn to be interrogated. "Bad night as well, came here in the morning."

Percy shrugged and took out his wand examining it. The thought from last night hit me like a truck. _What if… no… no… no way…_

"Percy, when you got chosen by your wand, did Ollivander tell you something?" I asked.

"Who? And What?" He said with a confused face.

"The wand maker, Seaweed Brain," I sighed.

"Oh… ya he did… wait, Seaweed Brain?"

"I mean, you got seaweed stuck on your head when you fell in the lake and it's true," I giggled.

"Fine, whatever, Wise Girl,"

"Is that the best you got? Anyways, what did he tell you?" I asked.

"He said something about a paring wand and something else, it's not important right?" He said scratching his head looking at me. He never got his answer, I went rigid.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was in transfiguration class hearing Professor McGonagall talk about transfiguring and how hard of a class it was and blah blah. She didn't have my full attention because I was still thinking about how Annabeth had reacted to my answer. She didn't answer and went back to her dorm. I went back too to get changed. I shook my head to hear my name called.

"..And would gladly like to start by showing the class how to transfigure something if Mr. Jackson could avert his full undivided attention to me." I jerked and looked at Professor McGonagall. She shook her head and held a match in her hand. She then tapped it with her want and it turned into a needle. ( **Digital cookies to anyone who remembers the first transfiguring class that Harry had! (#) (#) (#)** ) She passed out the matches to everyone and we started transfiguring.

I was yawning by the time transfigure ended. I got up from my seat and went to leave when I accidentally bumped into a dark haired boy with pale skin. He looked more dead than alive. He was a Slytherin boy by the name of Nico Di Angelo. He muttered a quick apology and scurried off. I saw his cheeks flush when he bolted out the door. I was slightly confused when another voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Can you please move? You're blocking the door way," I saw the eyes of unmistakable anger and tiredness in the grey eyes of Annabeth. I moved out of the way and walked out the door. The day went by pretty blurry because of my lack of sleep. I was momentarily awake when I saw Annabeth bump into a second year boy with blond hair a nasty scar under his right eye. I watched as Annabeth mouth sorry and blush. I suddenly felt monster stir under my skin and before I knew it I was striding to them calling the boy off.

"You bumped into the girl, you're the one that's supposed to say sorry," I said angrily.

"Who invited you to be a part of our conversation,…" He mentioned for an answer.

"Jackson," I replied.

"Gosh Percy! If you didn't know what you saw, then don't butt into it! I decided to apologies to Luke because I wanted to," Annabeth glared at me. She swung around and left for her free period. I glared Luke and he offered a smile. I shook my head and walked away.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I hate my life! Why did Jackson have to come into my life and mess up everything! It was just typical saying sorry to the person you bump into scenario and he comes running in and ruining it. I rolled my eyes trying to forget what had happened. I closed my eyes and Luke came into my mind. I still remember the day I had met him on the playground near my house. I opened my eyes and walked into the library to research about this mysterious prophecy.

 **Ooooo~ I wonder what will happen next! I honestly have no idea so… I go along with the flow. I am so sincerely sorry for the long wait and burning out your eyeballs… Anyways, if you survived this chapter then I wish you luck for the up coming ones. Hope you had fun reading this and if you think this is bad then you should go check out some of my friend's fanfics! Sunsunchanchannikki, NattyBooBoo, and Jesternator are some of my favorite authors and they make my story look like garbage. Sorry again for the long wait, see you next time and**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
